Private God
by tokaf
Summary: Not only an alchemist can play God, everybody can. But just special people can revive the death, and those who have, had been doomed for eternity
1. Playing God

Summary: Not only an alchemist can play God, everybody can. But just special people can revive the death; and those who can have been doomed for eternity.

Disclaimer: Ok… as almost everybody knows… or at lest suspects…I'm not Full Metal Alchemist's owner…so… I think there's nothing else for me to say… and if I was… I… I… I'll order you to call me master… but I'm not… so…so…and so…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Private God**

**Chapter I: Playing God**

A blond man was walking towards the East City's Military department, followed by a walking armor and a blond girl. Edward Elric, also known as the full metal alchemist, was walking towards one of the things he hated the most; the military department, the army, Roy Mustang. Obviously when he became a State Alchemist he didn't thought the same way he did now. He didn't like the military, but he didn't hate them either; and about Roy, he didn't knew him… not as much as needed.

"Ed, are you sure you want to do this? You don't seem very exited about seeing the colonel" Alphonse told the blond man walking in front of him.

"Do you think I want to see Mustang…?" Ed said with a cold voice "Of course not! I mean, his an ass! He thinks he knows every thing! I'm sick of him and his stupid sarcastic comments!" the alchemist started screaming like crazy about how much he detested the colonel.

"But… he's not so bad… is he?" Winry asked in a soft voice as older Elric looked her in the eyes.

After a few seconds of silence Edward stopped glaring at the beautiful girl and started screaming again. "It seems obvious that you don't know him as much as I do! He's always making fun of me… He thinks he's funny! I will show him something funny!"

"Take it easy and stop screaming would you" a voice came from the headquarter. Ed stopped yelling and turned his face to Riza standing next to the headquarters' door. "Colonel Mustang will kill you if he hears you talking like that"

"For him I'm already dead…" the national alchemist said to himself.

"Sorry?" asked Riza who had heard Ed saying something but hadn't understand it.

"Nothing, forget it."

"The Colonel is waiting for you" said Havoc once they entered the Military Department. He was also waiting for them, outside Roy's office.

"I give a fuck about what the colonel is waiting for" he murmured for himself again while he entered the office.

"I heard that" came Roy's simple voice from inside the office. He was sitting on his leather chair. "Now… what's your propose here?" The sunlight passed directly through the office window. Roy was smiling, happy knowing he could give orders to full metal, and not full metal to him.

"You called me! And told me it was an emergency!" the elder Elric screamed to his boss.

"Who said that? Is anybody there? I see nobody… Oh a dwarf!" Roy's mocking voice was heard as he glared at the blond alchemist "Oh no is you Edward" he commented after some seconds in deseption.

"Who are you telling dwarf you idiot! Let me show you wh…"

"I did call you" Mustang's voice had changed. It almost seemed he as talking seriously "I want you to investigate some murders that have occurred in the north region" the fire alchemist interrupted Ed before he could finish.

"What dose that has to do with me…" Edward said coldly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I thought you'll like to go" Roy said slowly as his face was covered with a sarcastic grin "there lives a really powerful alchemist; he once was a famous national alchemist"

"Another of your military dogs" Ed said to himself.

"Just like you" the colonel replayed "his nickname was the death alchemist, there are some rumors that he has the ability to bring the death back from the grave" after this words Ed stare at his chief in silence. After a few seconds Mustang continued "I guess that's a yes, then take the train to a city called Marbas and then you'll have to walk to this town where the murders have occurred, Vassago"

"Vassago? What kind of name is that" Ed said as he turned and walk towards the door.

"I want you to report me every single thing you discover; from the murders and from the death alchemist. When you catch the killer bring him to Marbas City; there they will imprison him." Roy ordered while he rested in his comfortable chair, knowing that mocking the young alchemist was one of his favorites things in this world.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" commented full metal as he went out of the colonel's office.

Al got besides his bother letting Winry some steps behind "So… where are we going now?" Al asked his brother as they walk out of the military headquarters.

"Yeah, I'm curious too… where did the colonel send you this time?" Winry asked as she made a long step so she could be near the Elric brothers.

"A place called Vassago…" the blond haired boy said slowly.

"And… the mission is… which?" Winry asked again. Obviously still curious.

"He wants me to capture a slayer" the elder Elric said softly "and near that place there's a man who they called the death alchemist. He also wants me to investigate him." Edward told his companions.

"The death alchemist… I wonder why will they call him that way?" the living armor wondered.

"I think you already know the answer" his brother told him and then gave him a little hit in the forehead.

The tow alchemist and the girl walk and talk about stupid things until they got to the train station. In their way Ed never said what Mustang had communicated him about the death alchemist reviving the death.

"You know what I hate most… that in the train there's nothing good to eat and I'm always starving" the blond girl commented while Edward bought the tickets.

"Three tickets to Marbas City please" full metal asked for the tickets while Wirny continued talking about food and things.

"What! Weren't we going to Vassago?" Winry stopped her complaint to scream at Ed.

"Yeah, but there's no train to Vassago" Ed supported himself with what the colonel had told him.

"What kind of city is Vassago? if it doesn't have a train station" the younger of the Elric brothers asked kind of worried.

"Well it is more like a… town than a city" Ed commented hoping Winry and Al not to mind about that simple detail.

The bad thing for Edward was that his brother and his childhood friend did mind about that simple detail… so he suffered the consequences of his acts. After that the two alchemists and the mechanic entered the train. An hour had passed and Al had fall asleep. Ed had stayed in silence the whole time since they had enter the train, Ed had been wondering how that alchemist could revive people the whole time since they had enter the train.

A strange sound came from nowhere making full metal to stand up and get on his ward. "What was that?" he asked fastly to Winry.

"Ahh, it was my stomach, I haven't eat in an hour" the mechanic girl told Ed as she rub her stomach.

"…" Ed´s face change, he knew that was just the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "An hour…"

"Yeah… I'm starving" she commented noticing what Ed was thinking.

"Here, eat this" blond boy offered as he took out a chocolate from his pocket.

"Ahh, thanks!" Winry said before she graved it and eat it. Ed stayed in silence looking at her beauty. "Is everything alright?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah" he answered slowly.

"No, it's not" the blond girl's voice could be heard. She looked at her friend in the eyes and wondered why was he so stubborn "What's bothering you?"

"Ahh…" he let some seconds passed and then continued "well this man, this death alchemist, he… well Mustang told me he can resurrect the death."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She knew thought something was odd about this mission and now she was sure, but that didn't make her feel better.

"I... I don't want Al to know about this" Ed confessed

"Why?" she asked as fast as she could "I mean he's you brother. You should share everything with him!"

"Not everything" he said coldly; more to himself than to her.

Winry´s face changed, she stopped looking into Ed's eyes and turned giving him her back. She was not sure why, but she felt bad. It was what the two brothers were looking for, what they worked for, and now Ed was hiding it to his bother.

"Winry… I'm sorry, I can't tell him" Ed told her after some uncomfortable minutes of silence.

She turned again to face him "I know you should have your reasons… but, still you share the same dream… you should tell him. That's what I think" she finished in a low and soft voice.

Winry saw this ability as what the world needed to become a better place. She saw it as a new hope, as a new salvation. What she didn't knew was that death was as natural as life. Edward knew it, he had experienced it, he knew that stopping any of those two things was playing God, and he knew that playing God was not funny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok… hope you have like… ´cause I did… hope you review… ´cause we do… we do?... we do… we can't review in our own story…no?... no… F#$!... Easy man, take it easy… easy my ass… well I guess that was all… no, it wasn't…mmm it was… no, the names you assh$#!... Right the names…  
Ok here are the names…  
Vassago: is the name of a demon… well his suppose to be one of the higher demons of hell.  
Marbas: the same that the first… almost the same… whatever.  
A simple question… we'll like you to answer it… in the Full Metal Alchemist anime there's no one who is called the death alcheist?...is it?... hope it doesn't…  
what?... !... Ohh right another question… would you like people to review in your story, your own story… of course you do!... then review in this one, and people will review in yours… is something like a karma or shit… ok thank you for reading this story… hope you like it… and you keep reading it…


	2. No God Above

**Chapter II: No God Above**

As the two alchemists and Winry went out of the train the sun started to fall giving life to the night. None of them knew what was waiting for them, it could simply be a normal night, but of course it wasn't. The creepy station was as deteriorated as it could be; there was no man at sight. Except for one, dressed in a black suit, sitting on a rusty bench.

"And, now what?" asked the younger Elric looking at his brother as he waited for an answer.

"Ahh... what do you exactly mean…" the state alchemist said, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Where are we going now?" Al asked again. Full metal ignored where Vassago was located; Mustang had only told him it was near Marbas. And obviously his companions ignored it too.

"… You really don't know, do you?" Winry said after some uncomfortable seconds.

"Well… I know that it's somewhere near Marbas…" the blond alchemist answered slowly; almost scared of what his friends could do to him.

"That doesn't help" the living armor told his brother coldly.

"Would you mid if we ask…?" stated Edward as he tied to ignore the menacing glares Winry and Al were sending him.

"What an ass" Winry murmured to herself before the three started walking again, looking for someone to ask. It was obvious that her bad temper had grown while the two brothers took a nap in the train.

"Excuse me" the state alchemist told the only man in the station. "Would you mind telling us how to get to this town? It's called Vassago" Ed asked once they were besides the man.

"What! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" the black dressed man screamed to them. His face became pale, almost white. His silver eyes winded and then he ran away.

"He has problems…" Ed said trying to justify what had just happen. "Well, I guess we should ask again, this time someone sane" Ed tried to smile but it was obvious he was not feeling happy, no one was. The lights of the station started to fail as the two alchemist and the golden haired girl walked out of the station.

Once they were out of that death chamber, the three friends started looking for someone else to ask about the town location. But the only thing they found were some drunk policemen lying on the floor and wile cats who tried to attack them. The night became colder and colder as time passed, and as time passed more mad men went out to drink their cheap alcohol or to drug themselves with the same nasty and bloody syringe they had use since their addiction started. In their unusual journey they just found three men who seemed not as crazy as the other ones, who would at least give an answer to them. They asked them about the wired town and the same event that happened with the first man in the station; happened those three times too. By that time the Al and Winry couldn't stand the anger they felt anymore. It was almost 11 o'clock when some rain started to fall. There was not a single tree where they could protect themselves from the rain so they had the only option to get wet and continued in their path.

"Fine, now what… you and your great plans Ed!" screamed Winry now that she was in the highest point of anger a living creature could be. The beautiful girl couldn't stand the cold any longer; in fact a bluish color started appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah! If you had asked the colonel how to get to this town of yours nothing of this would happen" Ed knew it his brother was right, he could have asked Mustang the location of the town. But that didn't mean that they could blame him for everything that happened "What are we going to do now, what's the great plan?" Al told his brother for the sixth time.

"Ok! I had it!" Ed yelled to his friends after Al had finished. The elder Elric's face became whiter as time passed, he could have been mistaken death it's self "is not my fault that all the living creatures in Marbas run away when they hear about this Vassago town!"

"No, but you could have asked the colonel" Winry said coldly in a low voice, which was almost everything she could do. She embrace herself hoping to get a little warmer

"What did you sa…"

"Did you said Vassago?" came a voice from behind interrupting the golden haired alchemist. "I know what you mean; no one here likes that place" came the same voice again while a man dressed with a black raincoat walk towards the alchemists and the girl.

"And you are?" asked Edward coldly.

"Call me Inarius" the man said once he was near full metal. "I can give you a ride to Vassago if you want" he offered as a creepy smile cracked in his face

"How can we trust you?" Ed asked slowly. Inarius seemed almost as mad as everybody else. You could almost say he was a bloody beggar, who would sell his soul for a piece of bread. "If everybody here is scared of Vassago, why you are not?" Ed's lack of confidence on the guy seemed obvious.

"Haha, you have a very good reason for not trusting me… But who else will guide you to that forsaken place?" Ed knew Inarius was right, he knew that no one else will help them find that bloody town; and heated the fact that the sinister man was right.

"Forsaken you said?" Inarius only smiled at the comment. After some seconds Ed nodded "Will go with you, but still I'll keep an eye on you" Inarius smiled again, he seemed happy knowing he had company.

"Are you sure Ed…?" asked Winry who was kind of hiding behind the state alchemist. Inarius presence scared her. Ed felt the fear passing through his veins, but still his metal hart couldn't feel the fear, he was a state alchemist, he was full metal, he was no longer a kid.

"Hah, don't worry" Inarius told the three friends "So… shall we go now"

"You have a car… don't you?" Al asked the black haired man. Al hoped not to see that man again, Al didn't trust him, didn't like him, Al didn't feel safe anymore.

"Of course, if not how will we get to Vassago?" commented Inarius as he entered on a dark green van after he had forced the lock. "Aren't you coming?" Inarius asked once he noticed that the three friends hadn't move. After a few seconds Ed started walking towards the van, Winry and Al followed him.

"You shouldn't take things that do not belong to you" stated Ed coldly while he entered the car. He turned and faced the young mechaninc. He could see through her blue eyes, he knew she was scared "It will be alright" His soft voice passed through Winry's mind over and over again.

"Hah… take it easy dude" said the black haired beggar showing his yellow teeth. Once everybody was inside the dark car Inarius turned it on and stated his way to Vassago. "So… why do you want to go to Vassago?" he asked Ed who had sat on the front sit, letting the Al and Winry on the back.

"Not of your business…" Ed replayed coldly. Ed knew he had seen the creepy man before, he knew something was wrong with him.

"Oh the little guy is angry?" Inarius commented as a smile drew on his face.

"WHAT! repeat it you asshole!" the oldest of the Elric brothers screamed before attacking Inarius which made him loose control over the car, crashing the van into some trees.

"Look what you have done you dwarf!" Inarius yelled to Ed after the crash.

"It was not my fault you don't know how to drive!" the blond alchemist replayed furiously "Is not even your car and you crashed it!" The tow men started screaming at each other for a long time, until Al couldn't stand it any more.

"What if the van still works?" he said in a low voice.

"Don't interfere!" both, full metal and Inarius screamed at Al. After the comment Ed and Inarius shut up. Some seconds of silence passed and Inarius turned the van on. "It works" he said with excitement.

"You were complaining about it for nothing!" the state alchemist screamed again. He was sick of the nasty man, and would take any opportunity to get rid of him.

"ED! Just forget it would you?" Winry told him.

"Whatever" the golden eyed alchemist fall in to the girl's charm.

"So why are you going to Vassago?" Winry tried to make a conversation by asking Inarius, who simply turned and smile at the mechanic.

"Curiosity, I think." The dirty man admitted after some seconds "It's supposed to be an unholy place, a strange civilization lives there. They have live there since ever. They almost never relate with us, with people out side of their community" Inarius' bloody smile stated disappearing as he narrated what he knew.

"Why is everybody so scared about that place?" Al's curiosity became greater with every minute. The moonlight gave his armor a whitish shiny tone as he speak.

"I really don't know, they said that every outsider, like us, who enters the village never returns." Inarius kept diving enven though the fog prevented him from seeing the road. "Some people who are originally from Vassago and have manage to _escape_. They … they…tell about unsacred rituals and things beyond human understanding.

"That's odd" the elder Elric commented, not giving to much credit to what Inarius had just said. "Unsacred rituals… that's kid of what I was thinking" he said more to himself that to anyone else.

"What do you mean brother?" the living armor asked in concern. No one else could have known it, but Ed knew Al better than anyone else, Ed knew Al wouldn't stand the truth, Ed knew Al wouldn't stand another deseption, Ed knew Al wouldn't stand another false paradise.

"Forget it" Edward answered coldly as the rain kept falling "Aren't we there yet?" he asked the black haired man knowing that they been in the car more than what they should.

"We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago…" Inarius commented as his mocking smile disappeared for second time.

"Supposed?" Ed asked doubting on the answer Inarius had give him.

"I can see some houses" Al commented after a few minutes of silence. It was true, some wooden houses came to sight just some meters further.

"Hah, it must have been the fog what didn't let us see them." Inarius stopped the car, then he went out followed by the tow alchemist and the beautiful girl.

There was no one outside, it wasn't so strange, they were near 1 o'clock; it would be more strange to find someone out at that time of the night. "I guess we are going to pass what's left of the night in the van" Winry said slowly. The fog seemed to increase every second, as well did the rain. Suddenly a scream came form somewhere near them. "Did you heard that?"

"What the fuck…" Ed murmured to himself. "Winry! Stay in the car and close the door!" he ordered the sapphire eyed girl, she did what she was told "you can stay too if you want" he told the beggar, who only smiled as an answer "Then follow me. Al lets go!" and he ran in to the dark.

The three got to the place from where the scream came. It was a house made of wood, the door was broken. The young alchemist entered as fast as he could to find a man dressed in a black coat with a sword buried on a woman's chest. She was lying on the floor already dead.

"How… how could you! I'll make you pay" the last part Ed said it lowly so no one could hear it. His expression had changed, he was no more the Ed everybody loved and cared of, he had changed. He clapped his hands and transformed his implant giving it a sharp blade "You'll pay" the state alchemist screamed as he jumped and swung his blade. The man in black easily dodged it.

The murderer unburied his sword. He had blond shoulder length hair, but his face was still covered by the dark coat. His hands were covered with metal glovers, and his feet with metal boots. "There are no alchemists here" he spoke with a cold and sharp voice as he blocked Ed's attack.

"Really, well I think I broke the rule" Edward Elric commented as he kept fighting. He could see himself reflected on the unholy sword's blade.

"It's obvious that you don't appreciate your life" his sinister voice came again. Ed jumped and swung his blade; with his sword the dark knight turned aside the attack and with his right hand he made a hole on Ed's stomach. After it Ed spited some blood, the undivine man took out his hand from Ed's body. With his long sword hit the alchemist's legs making Ed fall to his knees. After it, he buried the point of his sword on Ed's right shoulder making the metal of his arm brake. He took his black sword out and when he was about to cut his prey's head he received a gun shot.

"Stop it!" Inarius screamed and shot again. It was like if the golden haired knight couldn't feel any pain. He started walking towards Al and Inarius, and before Al could made any alchemy circle, the dark knight opened his left hand creating a black shadow under Al and Inarius. Dark blades came out of it tearing apart Inarius' and Al's body.

"Your day is near alchemist" the sinister man said as he walked towards the destroyed door. For the fist time since Ed saw the Gate he felt that there was no God above them, above no one. He felt lonely, vulnerable; he felt no one could help him, he felt hopeless. He felt there was no God above him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok hope you like it!...really hope so... I think there's nothing else I need to say… maybe you have nothing to say, but I always have… shut up… ok I'm inviting you all to review in this story…bla bla bla… We will like to dedicate this chapter to… WE, we never talk about dedicating it to someone!... we never talk about anything…we do… well maybe I just don't pay attention to you… WHAT?... whatever, we dedicate this chap. To Luisa Cossio… OH, she… my useless veta… she is not useless… she has been useless for a month now… man you haven't send her anything in the whole month… I have… no you haven't… ok, forget the thing about useless… you are an asshole, she's kind of your best friend!…mmm… ok forget everything I said, I was just joking… joking my ass… Luisa, you know I would never say something like that seriously… huy si como no… shut up!...  
Names: 1) Inarius: he once was an angel, but in a battle against Hell he destroyed one of Hell's temples and because of that he was attacked and defeated by Mephisto (one of the most powerful demons… part of three Prime Evils) . Inarius suffered tremendous tortures as his wings were slowly torn of his back.


End file.
